jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ToothlessandHiccup/Życie pewnej smoczycy....
(Cześć nazywam sie Purple Queen. Jestem furią burzy. Potrafie przybrać postać pegaza. Nie mam chłopaka. Moją siostrą jest Lemon. No nie wiem co jeszcze mam napisać? Hmm... jak ktoś chce być moim przyjacielem przyjaciółką niech pisze i nie mam jeźdźca. Ja mówiłam wam że nie mam jeźdźca prawda? To troche prawda a troche nie bo mój jeździec niestety zginął. Mój jeździec nazywał się Max. Odkąd pamiętam był ze mną ufałam tylko jemu od kiedy zgubiłam rodzinę. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi a nawet jakby rodzeństwem. Rozumiał mnie jak nikt inny a ja jego. Pewnego dnia Drago Krwawdoń zaatakował jego wyspę wtedy pierwszy raz na mnie wsiadł. Walczyliśmy ramie w ramie nagle Drago kazał swoim sługusom nas rozdzielić. Udało im się. Ja jakoś uciekłam ale Maxa nigdy już nie zobaczyłam więc nie wiem napewno czy zginął czy nie ale mam nadzieje że jeszcze go spotkam. Czsami jeszcze patrze w nocy w ksieżyc i przypominam sobie chwile z nim spędzone...tak bardzo mi go brakuje. Teraz mam już 8 lat. 3 lata bez niego i bez rodziny ale na szczęście znalazłam przyjaciół) Rozdział 1 " Nowe odkrycie i przyjaciółka" Leciałam sobie z wyspy na wyspe i szukałam czegoś, a może kogoś. Tak nadal wierze, że Max żyje. Latam i latam nagle słysze ryk furii, ale nie z mojego gatunku tylko wodnej furii. Jak to ja zawsze ciekawa świata więc poleciałam zobaczyć co się tam dzieje. Zauważyłam niebieską furie. Odwróciła się w moją strone i przestraszona cofneła sie do tyłu. -Nie bój sie mnie, nic ci nie zrobie. Nazywam sie Purple Queen a ty?- spytałam wystraszoną furie -Jestem Solaris miło cie poznać- uśmiechneła sie do mnie -Niestety musze lecieć dalej ale jak będe wracać to tu przylece pa- pożegnałam sie Leciałam dalej, zauważyłam statek. Niestety za późno zorientowałam się że we mnie celują i niestety wpadłam na ich pokład. No więc spadałam na ich łódź. Nie wiem co sie stało ale nie spadłam tam gdzie miałam tylko na małą wysepke z kilkoma drzewami. Jednak gdy sie podniosłam nie byłam już furią tylko.......kobietą? Na oko wyglądałam na 18 lat chyba tak. Mama kiedyś opowiadała mi i Lemon że nasza babcia była *animagiem. Jest to dziedziczona cecha ale prędzej myślałam że Lemon ją, odziedziczy. Dobra dość tego zastanawiania musze sie gdzieś schować. Znalazłam dziure w starym ogromnym, szerokim drzewie weszłam tam i ...wpadłam do dziury. Ktoś na pewno w niej mieszka, ciekawe kto? Rozejrzałam sie po całej tej "jaskini" było tam łóżko, jakieś narzędzia i broń. Jedna wydała mi sie znajoma, ale nie to niemożliwe....Nikogo nie było w jaskini. Wychodząc z niej jeszcze spojrzałam czy czasem myśliwi sie tu jeszcze nie kręcą. Na szczęście nikogo nie było. Zmieniłam sie z powrotem w furie i odleciałam w strone domu. Dziś już za późno żeby odwiedzić Solaris więc zrobie to jutro. A teraz wracam do mojej jaskini w moim tym czasowym domu na wyspie igieł. Weszłam do jaskini myślałam o mojej nowej umiejętności. Dzięki niej moge zaprzyjaźnić się z wszystkimi ludźmi i odnaleźć Maxa jeśli żyje.... usnełam ze zmęczenia. Koniec nexta. * Animag- człowiek który chce zamienić sie w zwierze w moim przypadku jest na odwrót ja jestem zwierzęciem które chce zamienić się w człowieka. Rozdział 2 "Nowi przyjaciele i wyjawienie sekretu" Wstałam rano no dobra wstałam po 12. Od razu przypomniałam sobie o nowo poznanej furii i zapomniałam ze miałam ją odwiedzić więc ruszyłam w droge. Byłam w połowie drogi i zaczęło mi burczeć w brzuchu więc zatrzymałam się na wyspie Sardy. Zjadłam śniadanie. Usłyszałam że w krzakach coś się poruszyło. Było białe, pomyślałam że to jakiś królik ale nie. Zwierze wyszło z krzaków i pokazało się w całej swej okazałości. Była to bursztynowa furia. - Witaj mam na imie Luna i chce się zaprzyjaźnić więc prosze nie uciekaj-powiedziała -Cześć ja jestem Purple Queen i dlaczego miałabym uciekać? -zapytałam lekko zdziwiona -Za każdym razem inne furie burzy uciekają -Nie przejmuj się ja nie uciekne - posłałam jej uśmiech -Będziemy przyjaciółkami?-zapytała Luna -Oczywiście! Polecisz ze mną do mojej przyjaciółki Solaris? To wodna furia. -No ok i tak nie mam co robić. -No to w droge. Leciałyśmy tak jakieś 5 minut i obie czułyśmy się obserwowane. -Coś mi tu nie gra-powiedziałam do Luny-mam wrażenie ze coś lub ktoś nas obserwuje.... -Tak ja też tak myślę. Moze to jakiś wróg - jękneła ze strachu -Nie bój się ja chyba tego kogoś widze. Nie nie odwracaj się on jest za nami to furia. Udawaj że nic nie podejrzewasz ja podlece do niej od tyłu. -Ok. Luna leciała jak gdyby nigdy nic a ja po cichutku pod frunełam do nieznajomej furii. Zaskoczyłam ją od tyłu i spadłyśmy na wyspe. -Kim jesteś i czego chcesz od nas? Po co nas śledziłaś?-pytałam jej z krzykiem i wysunełam zęby. -Spokojnie mam pokojowe zamiary chce się zaprzyjaźnić. Jestem Bella z gatunku Midnight Fury. Moge lecieć dalej z wami?-zapytała -Nigdy nie słyszałam o furii tego gatunku skąd pochodzisz? A i zapomniałabym ja jestem Purple Queen a to jest Luna. -miło mi was poznać ja pochodze z wyspy księżyca. Teraz już w trójke leciałyśmy do Solaris. Ona napewno się ucieszy ze bedzie mieć nowe przyjaciółki bo ja się ciesze ^^ doleciałyśmy . Solaris piła wode z strumyka podkradłam się do niej (wcześniej kazałam Lunie i Belli zostać) i popchnełam do wody -hahhhahaha- wszystkie się śmiałyśmy Solaris się wynurzyła -Purple Queen jak się ciesze że jednak przyleciałaś! -powiedziała - A to kto? -To jest Luna bursztynowa furia , a obok Bella Midnight Fury.-powiedziałam. -Miło mi was poznać.-Solaris była szczęśliwa jak my wszystkie -Dziewczyny muszę wam coś wyznać bo ja ....ja zmieniam się w pegaza -WOW-powiedziały wszystkie -To tak się da?-powiedziała Luna -Tak da się ale to nie wszystko bo zmieniam się też w człowieka.... Wszystkie były zszokowane -Pokaż nam jak wyglądasz-powiedziała Bella -Ale jesteście pewne? -Tak -powiedziały churkiem -No dobra Rozdział 3 Inne furie już musiały wracać zostałam tylko ja i Bella. Poleciałam z Bellą przed siebie. Nie wiedziałyśmy dokąd lecimy ja nie powiedziałam jeszcze nikomu kogo szukam. -Purple bo wiesz co? Ja musze wracać... przepraszam- powiedziała Bella i spuściła głowe -Ej nie masz za co przepraszać leć ja sobie poradze-uśmiechnełam się. -Napewno? A zresztą co ja mówie nie znałam nigdy odważniejszej furii od ciebie. A tak wogóle to czego ty ciągle szukasz? -No więc...nie moge powiedzieć. Dziękuje ci za wszystko pa. Przyśpieszyłam lotu i zniknełam jej z pola widzenia. Płakałam bo przypomniałam sobie wspomnienia o Maxie tak to jego właśnie szukam. Mam nadzieje że żyje lece w kierunku Berk. Tam właśnie widziałam go po raz ostatni. Nie wiem ile jeszcze trzeba lecieć ale nie trace nadzieji. Jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszyłam. Widze jakąś wyspe a raczej wysepke strasznie małą. Zaczełam sie do niej zbliżać była coraz większa. Okazało sie że to było Berk. Wleciałam do lasu i zmieniłam sie w dziewczyne żeby nikt mnie nie rozpoznał. Musze sobie też wymyślić jakieś imie hmmm może o już wiem Luna. Dasz rade Purple dasz rade. Zero stresu to przeciesz tylko ludzie ty też teraz jesteś jedną z nich spokojnie nie ma sie czego bać- powtarzałam sobie te słowa. Wyszłam z lasu szłam teraz do wioski nie było odwrotu. Wszyscy sie na mnie gapili jak na jakąś dziwaczke. - Witaj a ty kim jesteś? -powiedział wysoki mężczyzna -yyyy ja jestem Luna i szukam kogoś...znaczy nie ważne - Dobra to chodź zaprowadze cie do wodza -A czy to konieczne? -Tak jesteś tu nowa więc wódz musi cie poznać -No dobrze to chodźmy... Rozdział 4 Poszliśmy do wodza. -Przepraszam cie ale musze już iść-powiedział wiking- pójdź prosto i jak zobaczysz dom z wyżeźbioną głową furii na dachu to zapukaj a i ta furia jest granatowa z fioletowymi oczami. Myślę że sobie poradzisz -Ale jakto furia... prosze pana?-go już nie było - hmmm dziwne -pomyślałam Szłam jeszcze chwilke i zobaczyłam chate tą o której wspominał mężczyzna. Wziełam głęboki oddech i zapukałam. -Chwilka już ide...-powiedział znajomy głos po chwili drzwi otworzyły sie wyszedł z nich.....Max. Stałam jak wryta on coś do mnie gadał a ja sie na niego gapiłam.... -Halo?!-machał mi ręką przed twarzą - w porządku? -Ta...taaaa...tak- odpowiedziałam -Max chodź dzisiaj są zawody ktoś musi sędziować!-Powiedziała jakaś dziewczyna... -Czyli jednak to naprawde ty...-szepnełam -Jakbym miał smoka sam bym startował!-wykrzyknął do dziewczyny. Ja dalej stałam nie ruchomo musiałam wszystko sobie poukładać w głowie. - T ak wiem Maxiu nie masz swojej ukochanej furii i nie możesz latać...ciekawe dlaczego Purple Queen od ciebie uciekła hahah- naśmiewała się dziewczyna -Wcale nie uciekłam...ups-wykrzyknełam. -Jakto nie uciekłaś?-spytał Max -Znaczy napewno nie uciekła... -Ok...- powiedział-Chodź ze mną będziemy razem sędziować wyścigi -oki to chodźmy... Doszliśmy do areny. -Wyścigi...czas zacząć-krzyknął Max i wszyscy ruszyli z startu Max coś tam komentował a ja siedziałam i myślałam nad tym jak mu powiedzieć że to ja... -A tak wogóle to jak masz na imie?-zapytał -Yyy ja? P...Luna tak Luna -Napewno? Bo jakieś nieszczere to było... -Naprawde- uśmiechnełam sie do niego Wyścig sie skończył. Wygrała Ellie i podeszła do mnie i Maxa razem ze swoim smokiem Blue i pocałowała Maxa. On nie wiedział co zrobić. Widziałam że on tego nie chciał,ale co mogłam zrobić uciekłam do lasu i zmieniłam sie w furie. Strzelałam plazmą w drzewa. Nagle uświadomiłam sobie że ja chyba kocham....Maxa ale jak? On jest człowiekiem ja byłam smoczycą ale teraz jestem też człowiekiem. Ale on chyba ma dziewczyne....tak napewno ma... Usłyszałam kroki i zza drzew wyszedł/a? Rozdział 5 Zza krzaków wyszedł Max. Szybko zmieniłam się w człowieka i ukryłam za drzewem bo wyglądało na to że Max mnie nie widział. -Thorze wszechmogący czemu ta Ellie jest tak strasznie denerwująca, nie rozumie że jej nie kocham? Tak wiem niby jej rodzice z moimi zawarli pakt w którym niby mam sie z nią ożenić, ale to po moim trupie- mówił Max ja wychyliłam sie zza drzewa i przypadkowo nadepłam na gałąź strzeliła. - kto tam jest? No wychodź już! Powoli wyszłam zza drzewa -O Luna to tylko ty -Tak tylko ja- powiedziałam ze spuszczoną głową -Nie miałem nic złego na myśli chodziło mi raczej... - Tak wiem- przerwałam mu -Ile słyszałaś z mojego użalania sie nad sobą? - Yyyy... zdaje się że wszystko...przepraszam ja już może opuszcze tą wyspe. -Co nie! Znaczy no wiesz- podrapał się z tyłu głowy- dopiero co przybyłaś więc dlaczego chcesz już wracać i czym? Przecież nie masz smoka... czy masz? -Nie nie mam...nie potrzebuj...- ugryzłam sie w język- oj... -Jakto nie potrzebujesz? -Dobra nie byłam z tobą szczera ja tak naprawde nie nazywam sie Luna i... nie jestem człowiekiem...tylko furią. Furią burzy. -Jak to możliwe? -Nie wiem ale mam zdolność zmieniania się w człowieka i ...pegaza- zrobił zdziwioną i smutną mine - Wiesz kiedyś miałem smoka...teraz już nie mam ona uciekła bo myślała że ja no wiesz umarłem...- poleciała mu łza jedna samotna łza ale prawdziwa czyli jednak mnie pamięta -Rozumiem cie ja kiedyś straciłam mojego przyjaciela... - Pokarzesz jak wyglądasz jako furia? -No nie wiem możesz sie wystraszyć...jesteś tego pewien? -Tak Rozdział 6 Nie zdążyłam nic powiedzieć bo skoczył na mnie "psiak" Maxa. -No już spokojnie Misty już też tęskiniłam-oj nie co ja powiedziałam... -Zaraz skąd znasz Misty?-zapytał Max -yyyy no bo wiesz widziałam ją wcześniej...tak właśnie tak jak tu przybyłam- uśmiechnełam sie ale to chyba nie pomogło. Misty rozpoznała mnie jako człowieka...Jeszcze jak byłam furią i mieszkałam tutaj to bardzo sie przyjaźniłyśmy ona była jeszcze szczeniakiem i ja sie nią opiekowałam.... -Luna co sie dzieje jesteś jakaś nie obecna mówiłem do ciebie jakieś 10 minut a ty nic stoisz i patrzysz sie w jeden punkt. Mów co chciałaś mi wyjawić -A nie ważne... -Nie chcesz nie mów ale myślałem że mi ufasz- zesmucił sie -No dobrze bo ja no ja....nie umie gotować... -Co? Nie chcesz powiedzieć mi prawdy to ok ja też ci nie powiem mojej tajemnicy.-zaczął odchodzić -Czekaj no dobrze powiem ci ale najpierw ty powiedz mi swoją -Ok. No więc jak wiesz miałem smoka nazywała sie Purple Queen była najlepszym najmądrzejszym i najlojalniejszym smokiem jakiego kiedykolwiek widział świat. Czasami chciałem żeby była człowiekiem... a i wiesz moją tajemnicą jest to że szukam mojej dawnej miłości... -A to dlatego nie chciałeś całować się z Ellie? -Tak dlatego no dobra ja wyjawiłem ci część mojej tajemnicy a teraz czekam na rewanż. -A gdzie druga część? -Powiem ci jak ty powiesz mi kim naprawde jesteś... -No więc ty mnie znasz nawet bardzo wiem głupio to zabrzmi i pewnie uciekniesz jedyna osóbka która mnie poznała to Misty....ja jestem...je..jestem.... oh jestem Purple Queen...prosze nie krzycz! -Aaaaa( te pierwsze a takim piskliwym głosem a potem coraz ciszej) hahahah ale mnie wrobiłaś naprawde boki zrywać a teraz mów prawde... -Ale to prawda!Spójrz.-zaczełam.przemieniać sie w furie. -O bogowie-i zemdlał....po 5minutach ocknął się -co co sie stało Purple to naprawde ty?-powiedział ucieszony Zmieniłam sie w człowieka. -Tak to naprawde ja -przytulił mnie on mnie przytulił byłam w szoku ale odwzajemniłam uścisk -No to czekam na dalszą część twojej tajemnicy -A tak zmyślałem żebyś powiedziała mi swoją.... -Osz ty-walnełam go w ramie -Ał to za co? -Za to że myślałam że nie żyjesz!- teraz walnełam go w drugie ramie -A tym razem? -Za wcześniejsze kłamstwo -No dobra to co teraz robimy? -zapytał -Wracajmy bo już ciemno sie robi Rozdział 7 Wróciliśmy do wioski jak było już strasznie ciemno. Wchodzimy na rynek a tu nagle j*b sie wydupiłam a Max? Max wywalił sie razem ze mną -,- -Przepraszam-powiedziałam nieśmiało a dlaczego zapytacie. Bo leżał na mnie! -Yyy to ja przepraszam już wstaje...-odpowiedział i wstał potem wyciągnął do mnie ręke- wstajesz czy leżysz i tutaj śpisz? -hmm ciekawa propozycja... leże -wystawiłam mu język -No dobra -odwrócił sie ale za chwile do mnie podbiegł i wzioł na ręce. Szedł tak ze mną przez całą wiosje aż do swojego domu. -no to śpisz u mnie. Wiesz co jak na smoczyce to lekka jesteś -Co? Ha ha ha bardzo śmieszne. Ale gdzie ty będziesz spał? -Nie martw sie ja mam bardzo wygodny materac -Heheh no ok z grzeczności nie zaprzeczę - znowu wystawiłam mu język. -Tak bardzo śmieszne a teraz spać bo jutro musisz być wyspana. - Ale po co? -Bo jutro jest przyjęcie na twoją cześć -Naprawde? Nie trzeba było -Cicho już wszystko gotowe -Nie dokońca bo nie mam sie w co ubrać... -Hmmm zostaw to mnie ja sie wszystkim zajme -No dobrze *następny dzień* Obudziłam sie jakoś o 7 może 8 ale Maxa już nie było. Poszłam do łazienki coś z sobą "zrobić" . Gdy już byłam gotowa poszłam do kuchni i zobaczyłam list: " w lodówce są naleśniki Max" Otwarłam lodówke i wziełam naleśniki były pyszne. Wyszłam z domu. Wszyscy dziwnie sie na mnie patrzyli i uśmiechali. Odpowiadałam im uśmiechem. -O nareszcie wstałaś-powiedział Max -Tak no to o której to przyjęcie? -Zaczyna sie o 16. A twoja suknia powinna zaraz być gotowa. - Ok a gdzie ona będzie? -W moim domu -Dobra a bede mogła zrobić w niej poprawki? -No jak ci sie nie spodoba...ale raczej będzie śliczna-uśmiechnął sie -To do 16 pa -Cześć Poszłam do chaty Maxa paczka była na stole. Otworzyłam i wyciągnełam ciemno niebieską suknie. Była śliczna ale oczywiście dodałam różowe detale. Dochodziła 16 . Byłam prawie gotowa włosy miałam spięte w koka. Przyszedł Max -I co gotowa? -Tak tylko sie nie śmiej pewnie wyglądam jak brzydula -Nie ty wyglądasz przepięknie! To co idziemy? -Tak- uśmiechnełam sie Poszliśmy do wielkiej sali. Była tam już cała wioska..Wszyscy szeptali. Miałam wrażenie że wszyscy sie patrzą na mnie i Maxa. A w szczególności na mnie. O Thorze ja głupia jestem przecież to dla mnie przyjęcie to będą sie na mnie patrzyli wszyscy. Max wygłaszał mowe powitalną dla mnie. Powiedział ludzią że ja to Purple itp. itd. Muzyka na początku była szybka i z Maxem tańczyliśmy wszystkie kawałki. Musiałam iść do łazienki bo fryzura mi się rozwaliła więc poprostu rozpuściłam włosy. Wróciłam na sale i nagle zaczeli grać wolny kawałek... -Moge prosić?-spytał Max -Ale ja nie umiem tańczyć... -To ja cie poprowadze-uśmiechnełam sie na tak Poszliśmy tańczyć patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy aż piosenka sie skończyła i znowu leciały szybkie. Tańczyliśmy do 3 nad,ranem. Wróciłam z Maxem do domu i oboje zasneliśmy od razu. Rozdział 8 Wstałam bardzo późno zresztą nie tylko ja....Max dalej spał sobie w najlepsze. ~ Ale on słodki jak śpi~ pomyślałam~ on ostatnio zrobił mi śniadanie to może dziś ja mu zrobie...obiad? Jak postanowiłam to też zabrałam się do pracy. Zrobiłam kurczaka z warzywami. -O kogo ja tu widze- powiedziałam gdy Max schodził na du- śpiący królewicz sie obudził? - Ej nie jestem śpiący bo że jestem księciem to każdy wie...ale wole określenie wódz Podeszłam do niego walnełam i powiedziałam że zrobiłam dla nas jedzenie. Zjadł je ze smakiem - Jesteś smokiem a gotujesz lepiej niż nie jeden człowiek!- powiedział z entuzjazmem - Nie przyzwyczajaj sie- wystawiłam mu język -Dobra dobra- wybuchliśmy śmiechem gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy krzyki przerażonych mieszkańców. -Zostań tu!- rozkazał mi Max - Nie ma mowy nie zostawie cie- i zmieniłam sie w smoka. Łbem pokazałam na drzwi co miało znaczyć chodźmy zobaczyć co sie dzieje. -O nie... nie! - krzyknął Max -Witaj kuzynie- odpowiedział rudowłosy mężczyzna -Nie jestem twoim kuzynem! Czego ty znowu chcesz Joel'u?! - Ja? Dobrze wiesz -No właśnie nie bardzo... Oni tam rozmawiali a ja poszłam do chaty Maxa i zmieniłam sie w człowieka po czym wróciłam do Maxa. Gdy do nich podchodziłam Max coś krzyczał ale było za późno dostałam czymś w głowe i straciłam przytomność. - Czego ty od niej chcesz? - spytał Joel'a zdenerwowany Max - Dobrze wiesz dziewczyna albo ty wybieraj! - Dobra już poddaje sie tylko ją wypuść i obiecaj że nic jej nie zrobisz! -Dobra obiecuje, puścić ją!- w tej chwili odzyskałam świadomość -Max co sie dzieje -Nie martw sie wszystko będzie dobrze. Powiedział po czym dostał mieczem w głowe -Nie!- powiedziałam wściekła- Jak mogłeś?! -Normalnie oddał się w nasze ręce tylko dlatego żeby ciebie ratować -Ale...ale jak to? -Ty naprawde tego nie zauważyłaś? On cie kochał a teraz przez ciebie zginął! -Nie to nie prawda!- zmieniłam sie w furie i ze łzami i złością w oczach rzuciłam sie na Joela i go zabiłam. Wszyscy jego ludzie uciekli. Zmieniłam się z powrotem w człowieka i podbiegłam do nieruchomego ciała Maxa... Siedziałam sama w pokoju i zaczełam coś sobie nucić aż w końcu zaczełam śpiewać: Grew up in a small town And when the rain fell down I just stared out my window Dreamin' of what could be And if I'll end up happy I would pray Trying hard to reach out But when I tried to speak out Felt like no one could hear me Wanting to belong here But something felt so wrong here So I prayed I could break away I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change And break away Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I love I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change And break away Wanna feel the warm breeze Sleep under a palm tree Feel the rush of the ocean Get on board a fast train Travel on a jetplane, far away And break away I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change And break away Out of the darkness and into the sun I won't forget all the ones that I love I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And break away Buildings with a hundred floors Swinging round revolving doors Maybe I don't know where they'll take me But gotta keep moving on, moving on Fly away, break away I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And break away Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget the place I come from I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change And break away And break away And break away -O ale ty masz śliczny głos!-powiedział zachwyconym głosem Max -Dziękuje ale ...ja nie potrafie śpiewać -Właśnie widze...nie rozśmieszaj mnie ty ślicznie śpiewasz! A wiesz co jutro jest? -nie za bardzo hmm-myślałam tak z jakieś 5 minut aż w końcu Max mi powiedział -Jutro Snoggletog! Jutro będzie uczta i przyjęcie. I tak się zastanawiałem bo wiesz...każdy ma mieć pare...więc pomyślałem znaczy chciałem ... zapytać czy ty może nie zechciałaś by może pójść ze mną?-mówił zdenerwowany -Hmm trudne pytanie bo może trafi mi się ktoś lepszy-powiedziałam i wystawiłam mu język widać było że się zasmucił- ej nie smuć się przecież wiesz że z tobą pójde. -Dziękuje - przytulił mnie.... ON MNIE PRZYTULIŁ o ludzie ja zaraz oszaleje AAAAA! krzyczałam w myślach ze szczęścia i jeszcze bardziej się w niego wtuliłam -Może pójdziemy na spacer-zaproponowałam -Możemy pójść to pomożesz mi poszukać pewnych kryształów -Ok Wyszliśmy z domu i poszliśmy przed siebie do lasu. Max zbierał jakieś śliczne fioletowe kryształki były nie większe od małego paznokcia u ręki. -Po co ci te kryształki-zapytałam -yyy-zmieszał się troche jakby zastanawiał się co powiedzieć- na prezent dla pewnej wyjątkowej dziewczyny -ooo kto jest tą szczęściarą to dla tej którą kochasz tak? -No tak tylko jeszcze jej tego nie wyznam -A co ci szkodzi? Przecież jesteś najlepszym chłopakiem jakiego znam ciekawe która by cię nie chciała? -Wiesz jednak mam pewne obawy- uśmiechnął się do mnie -Jutro wszystko masz jej powiedzieć!- byłam smutna w środku i chciałam płakać ale nie mogłam mu pokazać że go kocham chciałam żeby on był szczęśliwy więc nie chciałam psuć jego szczęścia z tamtą dziewczyną. Bo taka ja u niego szans nie ma... -Wracajmy już późno-powiedział-mam to czego chciałem - Ok to chodźmy Po drodze jeszcze się wygłupialiśmy i śmialiśmy sie także dotarliśmy do domu dopiero jak już było ciemno a księżyc świecił już wysoko na niebie. Położyliśmy się spać...ale ja nie mogłam zasnąć Max chyba też nie bo słyszałam jak się wierci. -Max-szepnełam tak że jakby spał to by nie usłyszał - tak? -Nie śpisz -Wiesz co nie umiem zasnąć. Denerwuje się jutrem a czemu ty nie śpisz? -yy... nie wiem poprostu nie umiem zasnąć -To może chcesz pogadać -zapytał -Chętnie tylko tak za bardzo to cie nie słysze-powiedziałam -To chodźmy na kanape -ok Podeszliśmy do kanapy i usiedliśmy obok siebie. Rozmawialiśmy długo aż nagel zasneliśmy wtuleni w siebie...Obudziłam się rano i spojrzałam na niego on jakby poczuł że się obudziłam i też się na mnie spojrzał...patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy... -Przepraszam- powiedziałam i odsunełam się od niego -Nic się nie stało- powiedział ...był zarumieniony -No skoro tak - podeszłam do niego i zaczełam go łaskotać potem on zaczął mnie i tak bawiliśmy się w najlepsze ale trzeba było iść na przyjęcie do twierdzy. Po minie Maxa widzialam że bardzo się stresuje, a ja byłam smutna że kocha kogoś innego... -Ej czemu jesteś smutna?-zapytał -Mogłabym się ciebie spytać o to samo. Nie moge powiedzieć- uśmiechnełam się do niego i walnełam go w ramie -Dobra chodźmy już do tej twierdzy bo bez ciebie nie zaczną- powiedziałam -No dobrze....-odpowiedział i wziął głęboki oddech w twierdzy -Witajcie wszyscy zgromadzeni-mówił Max- teraz wszyscy wymieńcie się prezentami. O czyli za chwile strace Maxa na zawsze ...zrobiłam mu prezent....jest nim kompas...sama go zrobiłam Wszyscy rozeszli się po wielkiej sali i wręczali sobie prezenty ja siedziałam w rogu i się nie wychylałam. Zobaczyłam, że Max do mnie podchodzi z jakimś pudełeczkiem...pewnie zaraz mi powie że ta dziewczyna też go kocha. Dlaczego to uczucie musi tak boleć?Sięgnełam do kieszeni po mój prezent dla niego -Cześć Purple widzisz ja mam dla ciebie niespodziankę .... możemy wyjść na zewnątrz? -No dobrze...ja też coś dla ciebie mam Wyszliśmy z twierdzy i poszliśmy na plaże. Była piękna pełnia, było widać wszystkie gwiazdy. -Dlaczego mnie tutaj zabrałeś a nie dziewczyne którą kochasz? Podrapał się ręką za głową -yyyy bo widzisz...dobra nieważne chce dać ci prezent. Zamknij oczy...ale nie podglądaj! -No dobra dobra Podszedł do mnie od tyłu i załozył mi coś na szyje...myślę że to naszyjnik -Możesz już otworzyć-powiedział zdenerwowany Zobaczyłam piękny naszyjnik z fioletowych kryształków.....zaraz co fioletowe kryształy?! Przecież on miał je dać dziewczynie....którą...ko...ko...kocha... -Jest śliczny. Dziękuje-przytuliłam go -a teraz moja kolej Dałam mu kompas -Może nie jest najlepszy ale...-Nie zdążyłam dokończyć bo mnie przytulił -Dziękuje jest najlepszą rzeczą jaką kiedykolwiek dostałem! Ale ...nie pamiętasz niczego z naszego ostatniego spaceru? -No pamiętam twoja nowa dziewczyna dostała naszyjnik z tych samych kryształków? Są naprawde śliczne -No widzisz tylko tobie je dałem.... -Czekaj co?! -Wiedziałem że tak zareagujesz zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego-usiadł na piasku- ale widzisz Purple ja ...ja cie kocham -Nie ty jesteś najwspanialszym chłopakiem na świecie ale... -Właśnie "ale" zawsze jest jakieś "ale"-spuścił głowe- nie kochasz mnie prawda? -Ja ....ja tez cię kocham...-wyjąkałam On wstał podszedł do mnie i pocałował mnie....nigdy nie czułam takiego uczucia było cudowne....ale takie chwile nigdy nie mogą trchwać wiecznie ..... -O widze że mamy tu nową pare-zawołał jakiś człowiek z wioski Oderwaliśmy się od siebie jak poparzeni. Ja się zarumieniłam. -Wracaj do twierdzy!-rozkazał mu Max-Purple nawet nie wiesz jak się ciesze że mnie kochasz -Wiesz jak ja się ciesze? Myślisz dlaczego byłam taka smutna? Bo musiałam cię oddać innej.... -Nie bój się już zawsze będziemy razem.... Nagle rozbrzmiał sygnał trąby oznajmiający że ktoś nas atakuje -No świetnie-mruknełam Tak to zbliżała się wojna. Max natychmiast poszedł po broń dla wikingów. -Purple uciekaj stąd ukryj się! -Nigdy! Nie zostawie cie! -No już uciekaj! -Nie!-podszedł do mnie i pocałował -A teraz masz uciekać ...dla mnie! Prosze nie wybacze sobie jeśli coś ci się stanie! -No dobra- ruszyłam przed siebie ale nie zamierzałam uciekać. Zaczekałam tylko aż Max pójdzie walczyć i poszłam do zbrojowni...wziełam łuk i strzały. Tak się składa że umiem bardzo dobrze strzelać.Zaczełam biegnąć na wzgórze. Po drodze już walczyłam z ludźmi Drago....gdy już byłam prawie na miejscu....stanął przede mną i zaczął się śmiać - ha ha ha kogo my tutaj mamy? Czy to nie ta dziewczyna co potrafi się zamieniać w smoka? A raczej na odwrót! Łapać ją! Zaczełam uciekać ale było ich zbyt wielu walczyłam aż jeden walnął mnie tak mocno w oko że została mi blizna...krwawiłam nie miałam już siły...ostatnie słowa które usłszałam zanim zemdlałam to te że Max krzyczał do mnie i walczył z ludźmi Drago i z nim. Po 5 min się ocknełam . Max dalej walczył zamieniłam się w furie. Strzeliłam w Drago i ...zabiłam go....jego ludzie zaczeli uciekać.... -Purple...miałaś się ukry....Purple co ty robisz?! Uciekłam nie chciałam go więcej narażać. To przeze mnie Drago zaatakował...wszystko przeze mnie....Odleciałam poza horyzont Nie wiem co teraz będzie..a może powinnam wrocić? Przecież już po wszystkim....prześpie się z tym...o tam jest jakaś wyspa. Podleciałam do niej nikogo na niej nie było. Znalazłam jaskinie zmieniłam się w człowieka i rozpaliłam ognisko...zasnełam.... Obudziłam się ...usłyszałam jakiś szelest więc szybko zmieniłam się w furie. Wyszłam z jaskini i zobaczyłam go...zaczełam na niego ryczeć kim jesteś odejdź z tąd no ale jestem teraz smokiem i za dużo to on chyba nie zrozumiał. -Nie boj się mnie ja ci nic nie zrobie-powiedział też mi coś ja mam niby bać się jego? Hahaha śmieszne. Zawarczałam -spokojnie chce się zaprzyjaźnić jestem od tylu lat sam... No dobra przyznaje zrobiło mi się go żal...więc zmieniłam się w człowieka... -WOW! Jak ty to...-zaniemówił no pięknie -Normalnie umiem zmieniać się w człowieka. Jestem P...znaczy jestem Alex a ty? -Przepraszam ja nazywam się Harry...ale dalej nic nie rozumiem ... -To nie zrozumiesz ok? A teraz idź z tej wyspy! -Ale ja nie mam dokąd pójść... -Trudno...ja chyba wracam do mojego domu....-zaczełam rysować mape jak dolecieć do mojej wyspy -Wiem znamy się może 5 minut ale czy moge polecieć z tobą? -Ale jak że niby na mnie? -No ...czy mógłbym... -No dobra, ale wiesz że to daleko? -No tak ale to ty będziesz lecieć.. -No właśnie więc nie otwieraj ust bo będe lecieć bardzo szybko Zamieniłam się w smoka i wylecieliśmy z tej malutkiej wyspy. Lecieliśmy bardzo szybko aż tu nagle ....sieć złapała mnie i Harrego. Spadaliśmy na statek...wcześniej takiego nie widziałam. Zaczełam się szarpać to nic nie dało. Zamkneli nas w osobnych klatkach pod pokładem. Nie zamierzałam zmieniać się w człowieka bo wiem jakby to się skonczyło.... Chcecie cd? **Opko** Mówiłam że nie moge zmienić się w człowieka co nie? I nie zrobiłam tego gdy tylko strażnicy spuścili mnie z oczu zaczełam zastanawiać się jak mam stąd wyjść. Byłam w celi...metalowej celi...nie było wyjścia...no dla smoka byłam za duża ale jakbym była człowiekiem to się bez problemu przecisne przez tak szerokie kraty.... ~Nie bój się Purple...wyjdziesz i od razu się zmienisz...wszystko...będzie dobrze... Muszę tylko jeszcze pomysleć jak znaleźć Harrego. Mógł być wszędzie a ja nie zostawiam przyjaciół na pewną śmierć... Wyszłam z klatki...niestety strażniczka mnie zauważyła. -Ej kim ty jesteś skąd się tu...ooo już wiem! Ty jesteś tą smoczycą co zmienia się w człowieka? -Nie -zastanawiałam się co powiedzieć...- ja tylko tu sprzątam i zauważyłam że kogoś nie ma w celi a mianowicie smoka... -Straże! Smoczyca uciekła.! Szukać jej wszędzie! -To może ja już pójdę... -Nie! Ty masz im pomóc w poszukiwaniach nie mogła uciec daleko. -Z pewnością to poszukam jej na pokładzie...-posłałam jej wymuszony uśmiech i ruszyłam przed siebie rozglądając się po wszystkich zakamarkach aby znaleźć Harrego. Wkońcu doszłam do końca korytarza i zobaczyłam go skatowanego....Otworzyłam drzwi (wcześniej ta strażniczka dała mi klucze na wypadek gdybym złapała siebie? hahah) -Harry już wyłaź stąd uciekamy! On milczał ...musiałam zaryzykować zmieniłam się w pegaza i wsadziłam go sobie na grzbiet. Galopowałam tak szybko jak mogłam aż byłam koło wyjścia na zewnątrz....było tam pełno straży no cóż...muszę -pomyślałam i rozbiegłam się i zaczełam machać skrzydłami aż w końcu wzbiłam się w powietrze i uciekłam z pokładu tego okropnego statku...ja miałam więcej szczęścia niż Harry...on ledwo oddychał...postanowiłam polecieć na Berk... Niestety podczas powrotu rozpętała się burza... Doleciałam do Berk, zostawiłam tam Harrego pod drzwiami Maxa a sama uciekłam niestety Max mnie zauważył. -Purple stój zaczekaj -biegnął za mną- Dlaczego ciągle uciekasz? Czego się tak strasznie boisz? To dlatego że wyznałem ci moje uczucia? Zatrzymałam się...ale zaraz znowu zaczełam biec. Wzbiłam się w powietrze...i tyle pamiętam...coś we mnie uderzyło wpadłam do wody.... -Purpleeee!-krzyk Maxa wydawał się jakby lekkim piskiem....zemdlałam... -Purple prosze...obudź się prosze jesteś dla mnie wszystkim-płakał....obudziłam się -Ma...Max? -Purple ty żyjesz ty żyjesz!-zawołał ucieszony i mnie przytulił. -Przepraszam że uciekłam nie chciałam tego...ja poprostu chce cię chronić... Weszliśmy do domu Maxa zauważyłąm że ktoś już opatrzył Harrego. Nagle Max zatrzymał się i: -Purple...twoje...twoje włosy! I rana!-co on się tak ekscytuje rana jak rana -Sory że nie miałam kiedy się poczesać jak byłam uwięziona!-przewróciłam oczami-a rana jak rana Podał mi lustro -Zobacz -AAAAaa- krzyknełam- co się stało z moimi włosami? Czemu jestem blondynką? I moja blizna ...nie ma jej -Jak spadałaś ...to uderzył cię piorun...myślę że to przez to... -Nie podobam ci się teraz prawda? -Nie ! Jesteś jeszcze piękniejsza niż byłaś! - powiedział i mnie przytulił... Harry się wszystkiemu przyglądał -ekhem ja też tu jestem...ale nie przeszkadzajcie sobie -A tak Max to jest Harry, Harry to Max -Miło mi cię poznać Harry-Max wyciągnął ręke do Harrego -Zależy dla kogo...-burknął Harry-też miło cię poznać - posłał Maxowi wymuszony uśmiech -Widze że poznałeś już tą mądrą, śliczną i wspaniałą dziewczyne Purple? -Tak ale myślałem że nazywa się... -Tak tak podałam ci nie prawdziwe imie...hehehhe -śmiałam się nerwowo bo wyczuwałam że atmosfera między nimi zaczyna się napinać...chodzi o mnie czy co?- to może ja pójde zrobić herbate? Tak herbate-powiedziałam i poszłam ale tylko za ściane żeby ich podsłuchać -Więc Purple cie uratowała tak?-pytał Max -Tak a co zazdrościsz?-Harry widoczne nie polubił Maxa -Ej co tak nerwowo...A i jeszcze jedno Purple to moja dziewczyna kocham ja nad życie i jak tylko jej coś zrobisz albo będziesz ją podrywał to wylatujesz z tej wyspy! -Hahah zobaczymy kogo ona wybierze-śmiał się szyderczo Harry -Ej wszystko słyszałam! Nie jestem niczyja żeby tak o mnie mówić...i Max nie masz się czego obawiać ja kocham tylko ciebie...przykro mi Harry ale moje serce należy do kogoś innego... -Dobra...moge iść spać jestem zmęczony?-powiedział ze złością -Tak oczywiście-powiedzieliśmy równo z Maxem i zaśmialiśmy sie -Chodź Purple dziś śpisz u mnie -powiedział Max i poszliśmy na góre -Och jakie ty masz wygodne łóżko-przeciągełam się widziałam skrzywioną mine Maxa podeszłam do niego-Ej nie martw się ja tylko ciebie kocham Przytuliłam go. On odwzajemnił uścisk. -A teraz chodź nie będziesz spać na podłodze. -Wyciągnełam do niego ręke i pociągnełam go. -Ja też cię kocham Purple...jesteś dla mnie wszystkim nie wiem co bym zrobił jakbym cię stracił... Spaliśmy razem (jakkolwiek to nie zabrzmi tylko spaliśmy nic więcej jasne?) . Obudziłam się rano Maxa jak zwykle już nie było... Rozdział 9 Szukałam Maxa wszędzie...nigdzie go nie było. Pytałam wszystkich czy go widzieli, ale tak jakby zapadł się pod ziemie... Zmieniłam się w furie i szukałam na wyspach...nic jak kamień w wode. Latałam i latałam nagle zauważyłam Harrego. Chciałam go zawołać ale zauważyłam że z kimś rozmawia... Rozmowa: -No i widzisz jak byś od razu odpuścił to byś tak nie skończył-zaśmiał się "szatańsko" Harry (XD) -Nigdy nie odpuszczę ja ją kocham!-powiedział Max -To będę musiał zrobić to-zepchnął Maxa do morza -Nieee!!!-krzyknełam (raczej zaryczałam) Było za późno Max uderzył głową w tafle wody...stracił przytomność. Wyłowiłam go ale on się nie ruszał. Zmieniłam się w człowieka. -Max, Max! Obudź się! Prosze nie zostawiaj mnie! I coś ty narobił!-krzyknełam na Harrego zmieniłam się w furie w furii (XD) podchodziłam do niego już miałam strzelić plazmą aż nagle usłyszałam że Max się budzi więc odruchowo znowu przemieniłam się w człowieka i do niego przybiegłam -Max żyjesz? Max!-wypluł wode -Czy ...czy ja cie znam?-powiedział -jakto nie pamiętasz mnie? To ja Purple Queen....twoja dziewczyna....prosze wróć do mnie ...kocham cię-ostatnie słowa szepnełam przytulona do niego i ucieszona że żyje.... -Ja przepraszam ale...-odsunął się ode mnie- ja nie moge ja cię nie znam...przepraszam....a jak ja wogóle się nazywam? -Nazywasz się Max Haddock i -opowiedziałam mu wszystko od początku naszej znajomości -Czyli ty jesteś smokiem tak? -Tak i pegazem zdolność przemiany w człowieka niedawno odkryłam i dzięki temu znów byliśmy razem ale teraz...-rozpłakałam się -Ej wszystko będzie dobrze zobaczysz-pocieszał mnie -Nie nic nie będzie dobrze skoro mnie nie pamiętasz! Dobra koniec trzeba cię zabrać do Gothi - zmieniłam się w smoka głową wskazałam mu na swój grzbiet -Ymmm a może zmienisz się w pegaza?-przemieniłam się w człowieka -Pegaz jest zbyt wolny musimy być szybko na Berk -No dobrze- zmieniłam się ponownie a Max na mnie niepewnie wsiadł -rrrau (Trzymaj się) -chyba zrozumiał bo chwycił sie mnie mocniej....jak za starych czasów...dobra koniec marzeń musimy szybko być na Berk Wylądowałam w domku Gothi (nie dosłownie) -Gothi szybko Max potrzebuje pomocy...stracił pamięć Gothi zaczeła bazgrać coś patykiem po ziemi na szczęście rozumiałam co...napisała że tylko pocałunek prawdziwej miłości go odczaruje... -Ale Gothi on mnie nie pamięta...-znowu coś napisała "Jeśli cie pokochał wcześniej teraz też to zrobi" -A co jeśli nie? Co jeśli zakocha się w kimś innym?- napisała " Nie przejmuj się napewno wszystko będzie dobrze a jeśli nawet pokocha inną to mu przywróci pamięć" -To i tak boli....mam go widywać z inną? No dobrze zabiore go do chaty-powiedziałam i wziełam Maxa do jego domu Było już późno.. -A ty nie wracasz do domu?-zapytał Max - ymmm no wiesz tak się składa że-podrapałam się za głową- no tymczasow mieszkałam u ciebie ale jak chcesz moge sobie pójść.... -Nie zostań...znaczy jak chcesz, ale wolałbym żebyś została -No ...dobrze -Usiądź koło mnie - powiedział. Zrobiłam to co powiedział - a teraz opowiadaj mi o sobie i o nas O mój Thorze powiedział o NAS! otrząsnełam się i zaczełam mu wszystko opowiadać (wcześniej podałam mu skróconą wersje) Zasneliśmy . Rano obudziłam się szybciej niż Max i zauważyłam że spaliśmy wtuleni w siebie..... Rozdział 9 cz. 2 Wstałam zrobiłam Maxowi śniadanie on też się obudził. -Witaj -powiedział -Cześć! Zrobiłam śniadanie. Usiedliśmy do stołu -Smacznego- powiedzieliśmy równocześnie i zaśmialiśmy się do siebie -Może po śniadaniu pójdziemy się przejść bo wiesz nie pamiętam wyspy na której jestem wodzem pokazałabyś mi pare ciekawych miejsc...i może opowiedziała coś o sobie- zapytał -Jasne Pare minut potem już wyszliśmy. Szliśmy w ciszy, postanowiłam ją przerwać - Na szczęście jest dobra pogoda na zwiedzanie prawda?- powiedziałam -I tu masz racje - uśmiechnął się do mnie. Purple nie teraz nie rozmarzaj się nie teraz! -Halo słuchasz mnie? -Ymmm tak tak ....no przyznaje nie -Martwi cię coś? - zatrzymał się i trzymał mnie za ręce- Mi mżesz powiedzieć -No nie wiem - powiedziałam jąkając się -No dawaj podobno byłem twoim chłopakiem -No dobrze uparciuchu! Boję się tego że nigdy nie odzyskasz pamięci...i że już nigdy się we mnie nie zakochasz...- spuściłam głowe -Wiesz co Purple......ja...to znaczy...już za...-przerwał mu dźwięk dzwonu który oznajmia że coś atakuje wyspe. - Max nie ma teraz czasu ktoś atakuje Berk! - krzyknełam i zmieniłam się w furie...ale coś było nie tak co to za piękna melodia....skąd ona dochodzi...już miałam polecieć za tą piękną melodią gdy nagle Max chwycił mnie za skrzydlo -Purple przemień się w pegaza! To Śmiercipieśń! Wabi smoki aby je zjeść! Zmieniaj się szybko! Zmieniłam się w pegaza...na szczęście ich ta melodia nie wabi. -No dobra Śmierci-móżdżku zabawimy się? Strzeliłam w niego błyskawicą (tak jak jestem pegazem strzelam błyskawicami) zaczął mnie gonić aż podrapał moge nawet powiedzieć że rozerwał mi udo. - Ugh ale boli dobra teraz muszę się sprężyć! Wylądowałam na polanie Śmierci gostek także stanełam dęba (na dwóch tylnych nogach) machałam kopytami i uderzałam błyskawicami aby go odgonić. Błyskawica trafiła go w łape. Chyba go to zabolało bo jeszcze bardziej się wściekł wtedy zadrapał (poszarpał) mi szyje. Upadłam na ziemie już ledwie widziałam słyszałam tylko głos Maxa....dalej nic nie pamiętam .... - - Czy umarłam ? - - - - - Czy nie? - - - - - - Dobra nie umarłam ale byłam strasznie słaba wszystko mnie bolało. Szczególnie udo. Otworzyłam oczy...byłam u Gothi zauważyłam Maxa ze skuloną głową trzymającego moją rękę i widziałam jak płacze i coś szeptał. -Max?-ledwo powiedziałam -Purple! Purple ty żyjesz!-przytulił mnie syknełam z bólu on mnie opuścił lekko na łóżko. -poczekaj chwilkę pójdę po Gothi Byłam szczęśliwa że żyje na chwile zapomniałam o tym że Max mnie nie pamięta jednak zaraz to wspomnienie wróciło. Zamknełam oczy....zaczełam płakać. -Purple? Co ci jest?- Max zapytał Nie odpowiedziałam to było za trudne. Gothi mu napisała na piasku że to nie przez rany. -Purple jak nie przez rany to dlaczego płaczesz? -Bo ...bo przypomniałam sobie coś strasznego.... wolałabym umrzeć- ledwo wydusiłam z siebie przez ból szyi -Ale czego się tak strasznie boisz? Tego że cię nie pokocham? Tego że nigdy nie odzyskam pamięci? Za późno!- patrzyłam na niego moimi wielkimi fioletowymi oczami -Ale jak to za późno? Nie odzyskasz już pamięci? Wiedziałam- jeszcze bardziej chciałam płakać ale Max mi przerwał - Nie na to za późno ale na to że się w tobie nie zakocham! Jak mówiłem za późno bo już się zakochałem.... -Kto jest tą szczęściarą? -Dalej nie rozumiesz?! Ty Purple Ty! Ja ciebie kocham- zbliżył się do mnie tak że patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Jego wielkie zielone oczy błyszczały tak samo jak w tedy gdy mi powiedział że mnie kocha pierwszy raz. Pocałował mnie. -Purple ja .....ja wszystko....sobie ....przypomniałem! - krzyknął ucieszony Chcecie nextthumb|Max i Purple Queenthumb|Tu Purple jako człowiek koło niej Max a w rogu Harrya?'''''Czyta to ktoś wogóle? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach